Missing You
by Leahtheredpearlvoice
Summary: It's been a long time since Black Mist left his so-called arch rival Kara and he's started thinking about her again, as well as planning to get rid of Astral once and for all. As they see each other more and more, he starts to fall for her. But with his agenda in the way, will he ever tell her how he feels? And does Kara feel the same way? BlackMistxOC.
1. Prologue

**Leah: HIya and welcome to my multi-chapter story, "Missing You."**

**Rina: *reads over prologue* Leah Hanazoe Yamaguchi! Are you using bad language? **

**Leah: Maaaaaaaaaayyyyyybe.**

**Rina: *reads over prologue again* o_O **

**Leah: Sooooo?**

**Rina: They like each other?**

**Leah: Yup. By the way, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. If I did, sharkbaitshipping would've been canon a long time ago. I only own this plot and Kara.**

**Kara: YOU DO NOT OWN ME! Anyway, what's this?**

**Leah and Rina: um…**

**(I apologise if Black Mist is a little OOC)**

_**Kara's POV**_

Shit! Why did you have to leave me? Didn't you know that I never wanted you to leave? Oh wait. I never told you that. We hated each other's guts so I couldn't tell you. I'm starting to regret that. Maybe, if I had stopped you, you wouldn't have turned evil. Maybe I wouldn't have turned evil. Oh great! Here I am living life with regrets. I should probably go back to the afterlife where I belong. But then again, maybe I don't want to go back. Maybe I want to stay with you and—No. I'm over you and I don't want to be with you. Ever. But if that's true, why do I miss you? Why do I want your company? Fuck. FUCK YOU BLACK MIST!

_**Black Mist's POV**_

Dammit! I should be focused on defeating Astral once and for all! Not thinking about you and our past relationship! Oh wait. We were rivals, enemies even. Not lovers. But still! But maybe I wanted to be your lover? Maybe I should've told you why I left in the first place. Because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. You're the daughter of Priest Seto for crying out loud! You deserve the best. And I'm not the—Hang on, what am I thinking? Of course I'm the best! But maybe not for you and—OH CRAP! I got side-tracked again. Why the hell are you so distracting?! Fuck you. FUCK YOU KARA!

**Leah: Well that was pretty short.**

**Kara: Leah Hanazoe Yamaguchi! You are not allowed to use bad language!**

**Sakura: Oh, like YOU don't use bad language?**

**Hinata: *nods in agreement***

**Leah: Please review. NO FLAMES, PLZ! I'm sure no-one wants to go to the Shadow Realm, ne? That's right; I can do it too, so WATCH OUT! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: Ouch!**

**Rei and Asuka: What's going on?**

**Kara: *kicks them out the door***

**Leah: See you in the first chapter!**

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 1: Kara's Dream

**Leah: Sorry for the delay, guys. Finally got some inspiration for this. As promised, here's the long-awaited update.**

**Kara: Why me?**

**Rina: Because shut up!**

**Asuka: Gutten morgen, everyone!**

**Leah: Good morning, Asuka. Long time no see. How bout we catch up while the readers read, 'kay?**

**Asuka: OK.**

**Rina: We want to thank DarkMistLover12 for reviewing and following and CandyPrincess64 for favoriting and following. This is especially for them.**

**Leah: Let's go!**

**…**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! we did, III would try to anger IV by flirting with Rio. ^_^_**

…

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Black Mist!" Kara called out to the black Astral being. He stopped walking and turned his head._

_"Where are you going?" she asked him._

_He turned his head back around and told her, "That is something you should never know, Kara."_

_Kara was surprised. He never called her by her given name before. It was always 'Emo Chick' or "Little Egypt". Why was he calling her by her real name? She figured that was one of those questions that should never be asked._

_Unbeknownst to her, Black Mist smiled a bit. "You can't just rely on yourself all the time, ya know," he stated. He looked at her with a gentle smile. "I know we hate each other and all-"_

_Kara rolled her eyes at that statement. "Well, obviou-"_

_"But you're a really nice person," he continued, "and I bet anyone would want to be your friend if they gave you a chance. Maybe you might even find someone special to spend your life with if you tried."_

_His chest started to ache but he ignored it. Kara glaring at him didn't help. "Oh please!" she said. "You're just sayin' that, fag!"_

_Black Mist frowned. Did she just call him that? "Which gives me all the more reason to leave," he said venomously, although instead of the usual playful hate, there was hurt in his eyes._

_Kara was taken aback by his statement. "Black Mist, I-" she tried to reason._

_"It's too late now," Black Mist interrupted. "I take it back. I take it all back!"_

_Then, tears started forming in his eyes. A swirling, purple portal appeared behind Black Mist._

_Kara started running towards him. "Wait, Black Mist!" she called out to him._

_"Goodbye, Emo Chick," he said as he disappeared with the portal._

_"BLACK MIST!"_

**End of Flashback**

"AAAAAH!" Kara screamed as she woke up. She was breathing heavily. She looked around. She was in her bedroom. 'Just a nightmare,' she thought to herself. But deep down, she knew that was no nightmare. She knew it actually happened, all those years ago.

**_"You OK?" _**Leah asked through the mind link. She was worried about her yami. This was the fifth time this week!

Kara was touched by her hikari's concern, but she couldn't tell her what was going on in her nightmares.

Not yet.

**"****_I'm fine, Leah," _**she reassured her. "Now stop fussing! You've school today."

**_"Kara!"_** Leah whined.

_**"Just kidding!"**_ the brunette told her. "Go hang out with Rio or something."

**_"OK."_**

Kara chuckled. Her hikari always cheered her up when she was down. But she still wished she was fighting with Black Mist.

…

**Leah: Hope you liked the latest chappie.**

**Kara: Did you have to remind me about that?**

**Leah: I did. Please review! We want to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Both: Slán go foille.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hallucinations (Black Mist)

**Leah: Hi, guys! First of all, has anyone seen IIFA awards 2013? Anyone? No? Didn't think so. It's an Indian film award ceremony. I was watching Madhuri Dixit's (doubt any of you know her) performance when suddenly this random idea came into my head. Kara (our heroine) and Rina are fast asleep as it is now 2 in the morning as of writing this AN so it's just me. Anyway, i'm going back home today and I have a bit of time before school starts so you will still get some updates. And speaking of updates...**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Last time I'm saying this. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. If I did, Droite would be 23 and Gauche would be 39. ^^ _

_Note: I apologise if either Black Mist or Vector is OOC._

* * *

"And that is how we're going to defeat Tsukumo Yuma once and for all!" Vector proudly proclaimed. Black Mist just rolled his eyes. "That," he stated, "is single-handedly the dumbest idea I've heard in my entire life!" Vector frowned. "It's not dumb!" he said defensively. "It's foolproof!"

Black Mist raised one eyebrow. "Dressing up as ice-cream men and selling poisoned ice-cream?" he asked. Vector glared at him. "Oh, like you can think of of a better plan?"

If Black Mist thought his life was bad before, he was certainly going to hate it now.

_"Oh! Black Mist's got burned!"_ he thought he heard Kara say. "Shut up, Kara," he muttered. "Eh? What was that?" Vector asked in his 'Shingetsu' voice.

Black Mist jumped. "Nothing," he said quickly. So that was just his imagination. _"Eh? Really?" '_Kara' said with a mocking pout. _"That's mean, ya know, Mist-kun." _Black Mist blushed at the nickname. "Don't call me that," he said a bit louder. "Don't call you what?" Vector asked, obviously confused.

"Erm..." Black Mist started. 'Kara' smirked. _"Oh, just tell him about me, Mist-kun," _'she' told him. "Why don't you shut the f*** up, Kara!" Black Mist yelled to 'her'.

Vector saw this as an opportunity to mock the black Astral being. "You know, Black Mist," he stated, "talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Black Mist anime-fell when he remembered 'Kara' was just an image of his imagination, and that Vector was still in the room. "Well...um...you see-" he began. "Save it for your girlfriend, Mist-kun!" Vector said as he walked out.

Black Mist widened his eyes. How did he know about that? And what's more, of all the people in the world, Kara was the one he imagined? Why? He disappeared into the Astral World, hoping he would get some rest.

* * *

**Leah: Yeah, that's the latest from me. I have a flight tomorrow and my lil' sis is begging me for the iPad so, gotta go, and I'll hopefully see ya soon (if we even have Internet).**


	4. Chapter 3: Hallucinations (Kara)

**Theredpearlvoice: Hello. For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Theredpearlvoice (don't ask), TRPV for short. I'm the one who writes this boring sh**. Of course, that doesn't mean Leah, Kara, etc. are gone.**

**Leah: You bet we're not! ^^ But enough about the lazy ass!**

**TRPV: STOP CALLING ME A LAZY ASS!**

**Kara: You won't even cle-**

**TRPV: Let's just get onto the story, shall we? And by the way, I just came back from school on a Friday and I started this chapter on Tuesday! **

**Rina: And now our heroine will do the disclaimer!**

**Kara: *groan* TRPV does not own ZEXAl, but she does own me, Leah and (hopefully) my ringtone. She doesn't own Kisara and Priest Seto either.**

**TRPV: I apologise if I got any characters OOC.**

* * *

Just then, Kara's Samsung Galaxy XYZ D-Gazer rang.

_Oh~!_

_So keep me alive! (So keep me alive!)_

_I'm dyin' without you baby!_

_My life without you's flashin' before my eyes._

_I don't care if (I don't care if)_

_My friends don't approve of you and I!_

_I just want you back in my life!_

"Kara, sweetie!" Kisara called from her and Seto's room. "Could you please keep the noise down? Or else your father's gonna be as grumpy as Mr Grumble!"

"Kisara!" the half-asleep priest complained as his wife laughed.

Kara chuckled, before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Um... is this Kara Amohetelia?" asked a monotone voice.

Kara rolled her eyes at the fact that barely anyone could pronounce her surname.

"It's Amonhefia, and yes, this is Kara speaking," she answered. "Now what do you want, Mr...?"

"Kaito, and I'm calling you to say that-" the person over the phone started.

"Woah! Since when did you get my number?" she asked.

"Kara! Pipe down!" Seto called from outside her room.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding very apologetic.

She turned back to the D-Gazer. "You were saying?"

Kaito sighed. "Leah gave me your number in case of emergencies and I was calling you because you were meant to arrive at Heartland Tower to babysit Haruto ages ago!"

"Hang on, I have work today?" Kara asked in shock.

Kaito nodded before hanging up.

It was then that Kara had a panic attack. She tore off her nightgown and thew it onto the bed before rushing to her closet. She pulled out a pair of violet jeans, some blue converse and a hoodie with multiple blue squares and put them on, before rushing out the door and into a portal.

* * *

"Nii-san, is the babysitter coming?" Haruto asked Kaito. "I ringed her up a while ago Haruto," he replied, "so she should be here any mome-"

Kaito was cut off by Kara leaping out of a golden portal. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized, panting. "I overslept!"

The Tenjo brothers looked at her, one with a surprised look, another with a mostly emotionless face save for his raised eyebrows. "Well then," said Kaito, "Haruto, this is Kara Akohetelia-"

"Amonhefia," Kara corrected.

He ignored her. "-and she's going to look after you when I'm not here," he finished.

"Which is never," Kara retorted.

"Now be good for Kara-san while I go to the Arclight Mansion to help Chris with his research" Kaito told Haruto before heading out the door. "Fine, but no funny business or you're toast!" Kara shouted. Kaito shut the door before letting a bright red blush stain his cheeks.

"Kara-san, what's mpr-" Haruto started. "Don't ask," she cut in.

* * *

***later that day***

"YES! I win!" Haruto exclaimed as he jumped on the sofa. "No fair!" Kara whined childishly. "How could you pull of that combo in _Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Storm Battle_?"

Haruto just stuck his tongue out. "So can I have my caramel now?" he asked.

"Oh, are you sure you want caramel, Haruto?" Kara said, walking over to him like a zombie. "'Coz you never know what might be in in? Whether it's poison..." She leaned over Haruto, who was getting scared. "Or brrains."

Haruto screamed and ran for his dear life. Kara laughed and ran after him, easily catching up with the younger Tenjo. "Relax, Haruto," she reassured him, messing his hair. "I was only kidding!"

What was about to happen next would be something that she didn't want to happen at that moment.

"_Hm hm. What was that you said all those years ago about not scaring little kids with little fairytales like I do?_" She heard a voice that was frightening similar to Astral's sneer.

Kara jumped, dropping Haruto in the process. "Get the f*** outta here, Kyujuu-teme!"she spat.

Haruto, rubbing his back, cocked his head in confusion. "Kara-san, I don't think Nii-san will let you keep the job if you use that kind of language-" he started.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Kara said as she went to get Haruto's caramel. "Forgot about that."

"And who's Kyujuu-teme?" he asked.

Kara tripped over her feet, landing centimetres away from a knife. 'Shimata,' she thought. 'How am I gonna stand up without cutting my nose in the process? Stupid Mist-kun and his stupid-'

"_Ehh! Mist-kun? This is new," '_Black Mist' said. Kara scowled. "_Could it be? No. This is impossible! Do you... like me?" '_Black Mist' asked in mock surprise, putting a hand to his mouth.

"F*** NO!" Kara yelled at 'him', her face red as a tomato. "Why the bloody hell would ever even THINK about going out with you, let alone actually do it!?"

Haruto and Kaito, who had just came back from the Arclight Mansion, blinked.

"Was she like this the entire time I was away?" Kaito asked Haruto.

"No," was the answer he got. "This happened just now when she was getting a caramel for me."

If Kaito was more open with his feelings, he would've sweatdropped.

"Um... Kara?" he called.

Kara, as far as he was concerned, was yelling and cussing like a sailor to absolutely nothing at all. But then again, it could be some new Astral being which he couldn't see.

"Kara!" he called a little louder.

"Kara-san!" Haruto tried calling.

Kara was still ignoring them. Kaito was losing his patience.

"Kara..." Kaito said in a tone which he reserved for when he was in a particularly bad mood.

Kara was still arguing with nothing and Kaito finally lost his patience. Haruto covered his ears.

"KARA AMONHEFIA!" he yelled.

"WHAT, KAITO?!" Kara yelled back, before realising it was Kaito. "K-K-Kaito?!" she exclaimed in shock before anime-falling.

She jumped back up. "W-w-when did you-" she started.

"Save it," Kaito told her. "I'll give you one more chance at this. But if this happens again, I won't hesitate to fire you."

Kara stood straight. "H-hai, Kaito-sama!" before disappearing through another portal.

* * *

**TRPV: Well, that was long and lame. I suppose you could say this is a filler. But hey! School started yesterday and tomorrow's the weekend. I just want to thank my two reviewers, DarkMistLover12 and Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl and all my faves and followers. Sorry for the long wait. I bet most of you were in school the entire week, so hope this brightened your mood. Slán leat agus go raibh maith agat! (Challenge: Find out what that sentence means!)**


End file.
